Last Story of Demon - Chapter 1
by Elena Allarien
Summary: "Tugasmu sekarang…lanjutkanlah cerita itu, Happy Ending atau Bad Ending, kamu… mau ending yang mana?"


_**Disclaimer**_ : I don't own Vocaloid, all stories belongs to them, and I don't own Original Characters too, all OC belongs to them (my friends of course).

_**Warning**_ : Typo(s), OOC, OOT, OC (semua OC dari teman2 ahaha.. #plak)

**-oOo-**

_**Elena Allarien**_

_**Present :**_

_**Last Story of Demon**_

_**In the depths of a thick forest, a village girl has become lost.**_

_**Holding a letter with faded color, she reaches a mansion of the night…**_

"**Sheryn**! Ayo bangun! Sudah jam 9 tau!" bentak seorang pemuda yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat madu dengan handuk, gadis yang tergulung selimut seperti kepompong itu pun melepaskan selimutnya dan terduduk di tempat tidur putih-bersih tersebut.

Iris _Ruby_-nya terbuka, ia memandang sekeliling kamarnya dan didapatinya seseorang sepantaran dengan dirinya sedang menjemur handuk di luar. "Pagi **Troy**," sapanya yang langsung menguap lebar dan menyisir rambut hitamnya yang panjang menggunakan sisir yang sudah tersedia di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Hm… Malam tadi mimpi apa? Hai, _**Prophet**_ muda," tanyanya sembari membuka pintu kamar. "Kuceritakan kalau kamu membuatkanku makanan pagi," jawab Sheryn singkat, Troy hanya bisa diam kaku, iris _Obsidian_-nya sayu dan pasrah terhadap gadis ini.

**Flaurora Sheryn Ozora**, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun yang bisa bermimpi tentang masa depan. Bukan hanya masa depan, dia pun bisa memimpikan masa lalu seseorang, kemampuan ini _random _untuk orang yang akan ia mimpikan. Ia mendapatkan kemampuan ini pada saat berumur 8 tahun.

"Hm?" gadis ini melihat sesuatu di meja kaca riasnya, ia pun berjalan ditengah ganti bajunya. Dan ia dapati buku cerita yang ditulis oleh Troy. _"Ho…? Cerita baru?"_ pikirnya, ia memandang buku itu dalam-dalam hingga akhirnya sang penulis harus berteriak dari bawah untuk memanggil gadis pemalas ini.

Sheryn melanjutkan ganti bajunya, lalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi _twin-tails_. Karena penasaran ia membawa buku itu ke bawah agar Troy menceritakan jalan ceritanya seperti apa. "Troy, ini cerita barumu?" tanya Sheryn yang baru tuntas turun tangga.

"Ah? Iya itu baru saja mau kubuat ceritanya mungkin tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara _menyelesaikan _endingnya…" jawabnya ditengah memasak, Sheryn mengangguk-angguk seolah dia mengerti, tetapi aslinya tidak. Setelah Troy selesai memasak, mulailah gadis _Prophet_ ini menceritakan mimpinya, tapi…

"Ho… Jadi kali ini kamu juga lupa mimpimu?" tanya Troy, Sheryn mengangguk ditengah mengunyah makanan paginya. "Oh iya Sheryn, kata **Hack**, kamu harus mengantar surat ini," ujar Troy yang langsung memberikan sepucuk surat yang ia maksud itu.

"Katanya harus diantar ke putri kediaman yang kaya raya, kalau tidak salah namanya** Auriel**," jelas Troy singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. "Su…rat? Memangnya aku pengantar surat?! Aku kan hanya mengantar makanan yang kamu buat?!" bantah Sheryn tidak setuju jika dia harus mengantar surat bahkan harus ke kota sebelah yang jarak dari rumahnya beratus-ratus kilo meter.

"Yah… 'Kan sekalian, aku harus mengantarkan selai Strawberry yang baru kubuat untuknya, jadi sekalian kamu antarkan surat ini," jelas Troy untuk kedua kalinya. "Memangnya isinya penting? Kubuka y-", "Jangan dibuka," potong seorang remaja dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang sekilas ia terlihat seperti setan baru bangun tidur.

"Wah, halo Hack!" sapa Troy ramah, tetapi pandangan mata Hack tidak bersahabat, iris _Sapphire_-nya memberi 'suatu pesan' kepada Troy. "Sheryn, lebih baik jangan dibuka kalau kamu sayang nyawa," perintah Troy kepada Sheryn. Gadis yang tampaknya tidak mengerti situasi pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Pulang nanti, aku mau baca ceritamu, kalau tidak…." kalimat yang belum selesai itu pun dilanjutkan dengan peragaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh gadis _Ozora_ yang terkenal sadis ini. "O-oke…" jawab Troy ketakutan melihat aura Hack yang sinis dan nafsu Sheryn untuk membunuh dan keduanya campur aduk.

Sheryn pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memakai jaket merah yang dirajut oleh ibunya dulu. "Ini keranjangnya," kata Troy sembari memberikan sekeranjang selai Strawberry dan sepucuk surat titipan Hack. "Oke, aku berangkat," ucap Sheryn yang langsung membuka pintu dan menyambut pagi hari yang dingin.

"Oh iya Sheryn…" panggil Troy pelan, gadis itu menengok sedikit, "Hati-hati di jalan… Kalau ada penjahat jangan kabur," bisiknya, "Hah? Jangan kabur? Orang idiot yang enggak kabur ta-", "Kalau perlu _bunuh_ saja," potong pemuda itu.

Sheryn terdiam, iris _Ruby_-nya memandang iris _Obsidian _Troy yang warnanya jauh berbeda. "… Dengar, sebelum kau terbunuh, bunuh duluan," bisiknya kecil, angin pagi yang menusuk tulang itu berhembus ke arah mereka, membuat Sheryn sedikit menggigil kedinginan ditambah suasana hati yang kebingungan.

Troy memakaikan Sheryn sebuah jubah merah-muda, "Hati-hati di jalan," ucapnya sembari mencium kening Sheryn, spontan gadis itu pun salah tingkah dengan wajahnya yang merah merona. "Ya-yaa…! Aku berangkat!" ujarnya malu dan langsung berlari melawan arus angin.

Pemuda itu melihat gadis yang semakin tertelan kabut putih yang menghalangi jangkauan penglihatannya. "Tidak apa-apa tuh?" tanya Hack yang hanya menunggu di pintu dari tadi. "Dia… gadis yang kuat kok…" jawabnya pelan.

Hack menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan dia, tapi **kamu**," perkataan Hack membuat Troy berdiri kaku dan membeku. "…Ya… aku…tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan suara yang tambah kecil. Pemuda yang lebih tua setahun itu pun menepuk pundak Troy.

"Kalau memang kamu tidak apa-apa, jangan memasang muka seperti itu, kali ini… harus kan…?" bisik Hack yang memandang raut muka Troy yang sudah hampir menangis, iris _Obsidian_-nya berkaca-kaca hendak menahan tangisan yang ia pendam di dalam hatinya.

"Ya…" jawab Troy mencoba tersenyum, walau itu pahit. "Tugasmu sekarang…lanjutkanlah cerita itu, **Happy Ending** atau **Bad Ending**, kamu… _**mau ending yang mana?**_"

-oOo-

_**She knocks on the broken door of the eerie mansion.**_

_**"Is anybody home?"**_

"_**Welcome, Flaurora Sheryn Ozora,"**_

Hari sudah mulai gelap, suara kicauan burung sore terdengar jelas, cahaya matahari sudah mulai redup dan tampaknya waktu inilah matahari akan tertidur. "Aku tersesat…sialan…" gerutu Sheryn kewalahan mencari jalan yang berliku-liku dan banyak di hutan.

"_Aduh… kemana ya… Sudah mau malam lagi… mungkin aku cari penginapan di sini… tapi apa mungkin ada…?"_ pikir Sheryn kebingungan. Ia pun mencoba mencari jalan, ketika langit mulai gelap, ia melihat cahaya kecil di ujung hutan. Ia pun cepat-cepat berlari menuju cahaya tersebut dan dia mendapati… Mansion yang besar.

"_Wah… Besarnya… mungkin ada yang tinggal di sini…?"_ pikir Sheryn untuk kedua kalinya. Ia pun mengetuk pintu yang sudah agak rapuh, hingga suara gemanya sampai ke dalam rumah. KRIET… Pintu terbuka, suaranya agak membuatnya merinding, tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

"Apakah… ada seseorang di sana?" tanya Sheryn pelan, "Oh gadis kecil, apakah ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya seorang pria yang memakai baju butler, "Ah… em…" Sheryn menjadi gagap seketika ketika melihat iris yang sama dengannya dan membuat dia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Selamat datang…","… di kediaman misterius ini!" dua anak kecil menyambut Sheryn dengan kalimat yang dipotong dan dilanjutkan oleh yang satu lagi. Entah rasanya mereka 'lebih' kecil dari ukuran anak-anak di lingkungan Sheryn.

Yang perempuan memakai gaun hitam berenda dengan pita hitam berpadu rambut _blone_ bergelombang yang anggun, dan yang laki-laki memakai tuxedo hitam dan dipadu jas putih, warna rambutnya agak lebih tua dibandingkan dengan yang perempuan.

Iris _Tiger's eyes_-nya yang memandang Sheryn membuat gadis berjubah merah muda itu ingin sekali memeluk dua anak kembar yang 'mirip' boneka itu. "Minumlah teh ini," seorang gadis yang sepertinya dua tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Sheryn memberikan secangkir teh hangat padanya. Keranjang yang berisi selai dan surat itu pun diletakkan di meja dekat dengannya.

"Maaf, perkenalkan, ini butler sekaligus kepala pelayan, **Kjerstan**, ini maid **Yuki**, dan dua anak kembar ini **Lucas **dan **Lucerine**, perkenalkan, namaku **Akina Sherlyn **putri di kediaman ini," ujar gadis berambut abu-abu sepunggung terurai lepas dan Sheryn merasakan kharisma seorang putri.

"Salam kenal, nona Flaurora Sheryn Ozora," ucap mereka memberikan hormat padanya. "Eh… Darimana kalian tau nam-", "Pertemuan kita disini mungkin adalah sebuah takdir," ucap seorang pria lain. Seorang pria muda dengan rambut silver dan iris _violet_ yang berkesan dewasa.

"Namaku **Leif Fionn**, dan ini istriku, **Reira Saitou**, selamat datang," sambungnya, gadis disebelahnya pun menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Mari kita harus adakan pesta, pesta!" seru kedua anak kembar tersebut, "Mari kita buat pesta kedatangan untuknya!" seru semua orang kecuali Sheryn.

Yuki mengajak Sheryn ke suatu ruangan yang isinya semua adalah meja panjang penuh dengan berbagai makanan yang mengundang selera. "Cepat! Cepat!" seru Lucas mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, begitu juga yang lain. Sheryn kebingungan dengan semua itu, tetapi…

"Tuangkanlah anggurnya," perintah Akina pada Yuki untuk mengisi gelas kaca milik Sheryn. "Mari kita ramaikan pestanya," sambung gadis ber-iris _Hazel _itu disela menuangkan anggur ke gelas milik sang tamu. "Apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Lucerine gembira.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah siap?" sambung Akina sembari tersenyum tipis. Sheryn hanya mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, sekarang mari kita mulai," ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka mengajak Sheryn untuk minum anggur dan berdansa bersama mereka. Dan sebuah lagu diputarkan oleh Lucas.

"_You're the focus of this crazy night. Dressed up stylishly, with wine in one hand, _

_once you've gotten somewhat drunk, are you having fun now?"_

"_Sing. Dance. Let's make some noise. Forget everything good and bad. _

_Just have fun to the point of going mad in this happy__night!"_

Lagu itu membuat Sheryn tergerak untuk bergabung bersama mereka, suara tawa bergema di ruangan tersebut. Mungkin sudah berjam-jam mereka melakukan hal yang sama, dan tampaknya Sheryn sudah mulai sedikit mabuk. Yuki dan Kjerstan menunjukkan kamar untuk sang tamu, 'hanya' untuk sang tamu.

Sheryn melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang yang empuk, dia sedikit mengantuk lalu lama kelamaan dia tertidur tanpa tahu… _Ini di mana dan mansion milik __**siapa**__?_

-oOo-

Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang terurai anggun sedang terduduk di tempat tidurnya melihat ke luar melewati jendela. TOK TOK TOK suara ketokan pintu itu membuat gadis ber-iris _Hazel ini _sadar dari lamunannya, "Masuklah," ujar gadis itu.

Pintu pun terbuka, muncullah seorang remaja muda yang memakai kerudung coklat. "Lama tidak jumpa, Troy," sapa gadis itu, senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. "Ya, lama tidak jumpa, **Auriel**," jawabnya. "Masuklah, aku ingin dengar… **ceritamu**,"

-oOo-

_**Next Chapter :**_

"_Aku mengantuk… lelah… rasanya ada yang menarikku untuk bermimpi…"_

"_Hei, bacakan cerita pertamamu dong, aku kangen, "_

"_Hei, sedang apa kamu di situ? Maukah kamu ikut denganku?"_

"_**The wingless fallen angel**__**  
**__**Surrendered herself to the contract of evil**__**  
**__**In the past they even loved each other**__**  
**__**She ended it by her own hand"**_

_**First Story is…**_

**-oOo-**

**Pojok penulis :  
**

Ga jelas... QwQ'' memang saya harus lebih banyak belajar hiks... *ngitung debu di pojok kamar*

Mohon kritikan dan sarannya, mohon bantuannya!

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya!

~ Elena Allarien ~


End file.
